Yuka Takayanagi
Yuka Takayanagi (高柳祐花) was born on June 27, 2001 in Chiba Prefecture. She was the eldest and the leader of Prism Mates before their disbandment in March 31, 2017. Yuka is the oldest in her family with only one little sister. She was part of Prism Mates before an official audition was held and she kept her position as a member along with Runa. Prism Mates As an official member of Prism Mates, she was given Mates No. 5. She created a duo with Natsu with the song 'Pojikaru World'. Along with the other Prism Mates members and Prizmmy, they formed a unit to create Prism Box and was in the 'singers' category of their debut song "Rainbow x Rainbow". After Hina and Runa graduated from Prism Mates, she became the sub-leader for nearly a year. Natsu then graduated allowing her to then take the role of being the leader, with Mirei replacing her former role. Solo Activities Yuka appeared in Nico Petite JS Girl Collection and was also a JS Girl Reader Model. She made a small appearance in the drama "5 Junko" as a flashback for one of the characters. She became a Maruyama Kyousai Group Kimono Model. On June 3, 2017 Yuka debuted as a PriPara Idol Research Student. Later, on April 15 of 2018, she was promoted to become a PriPara Girl. Yuka currently has her own podcast called "Rajio Oyatsu ni Haerimasu ka? (ラジオはおやつに入りますか？; Will you enter a radio eating a snack?)". Here she practices voice acting while answering fans questions. # Hobby - Writing blogs, swimming, flute, studying # Special Skill - Mr. Maric's direct transmission magic # My boom - Prism Stone collection # Dream for the future - To be a multi-talented actress who can sing and dance # What kind of things would you like to do in the future with the members? '''- Be so much better at singing skills and this time debut with Prism Mates. # '''A word to the readers - Thank you for reading the article featuring Prism Mates. It was my dream ever since I became a Mate to stand on the same stage as Prizmmy. With the power of Prizmmy, I was able to debut in Prism Box, I am always studying but after every event, I reflect back with my notes. But "There are frustrated feelings too but it is meaningful if you take it into tomorrow" is my eternal theme and my goal, I must strive always. To the readers, if you don't give up your dreams you too will have a wonderful future. Let's do our best together. Thank you. # Yuka says she loves to talk to the fans and is the only member in Prism Box who still call the fans 'PriCrew'. # She is allergic to peanuts # When Yuka was younger, she wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. # During the last live, Yuka requested that there be 627 wrist bands. These numbers are her birthday. June (6th month of the year) and she was born on the 27th. Category:Prism Mates Category:Prism Box